Sunrise
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: FLUFF. Change comes in small packages. Three packages to be exactly. How do they impact Bella and where does Jacob fit into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I walked into the hospital at ten o 'clock in the morning. I had been called to come into the hospital as soon as I could. Edward was on a hunting trip with his family.

I walked down the hall, trying to figure out where I was supposed to go. I was about to stop at the nurses station when a woman wearing a suit stepped out and said, "Hey, are you Isabella Swan?" she asked in a flustered tone.

I nodded and walked towards her. She ushered me into the maternity ward and said, "do you remember you cousin Kaylee Swan?" she asked me in a hurried tone, her face beet red from lack of sleep and stress.

I nodded, Kaylee was my favorite cousin.

"Well, last night, she gave birth to a little girl, five pounds, fourteen ounces. However, she died shortly after giving birth. She was conscious long enough to name her baby and give us very specific directions for her," she said ruffling through a small stack of papers as she spoke.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" I asked in a confused tone.

The woman looked at me and said, "she wants you to take care of her daughter, adopt her. She made it clear, you are the one she wants to raise her daughter and for you to not even tell her daughter about her," the lawyer explained pulling out a small stack of paper and handing it to me.

I was lead to a small glass crib. Inside was a pale baby with little tufts of brown hair peaking out of her pink hat. She was adorable and I found myself instantly attracted to her. She was so small and was moving her lips in her sleep as though she were trying to talk.

The lawyer handed me a paper and I signed it in all the places she told me to.

"Now, she also left you five thousand dollars to take care of the baby. To buy furniture, diapers, clothes and whatever else you will need," she explained, handing me a wad of cash. "In the meantime, we will provide you a carseat to use until you have your own," the woman explained, producing a small blue car seat and placing it in front of me.

"You can take her as soon as you are ready," she said smiling.

"Wait, I have one more question. What is she name?" I asked, looking down at the baby I had just adopted.

"Oh, her name is Vanessa Hayden Swan".

**Short chapter, I know but it's only an introduction chapter. Next chapter will be longer. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

I drove to the nearest wal mart as soon as I left the hospital. Vanessa was sleep in her car seat. Once I pulled into the parking lot, I took Vanessa's car seat out of the car and carried her into wal mart. I got everything I figured she would need. I picked out a bassinet, crib, diapers, clothes, high chair, baby bouncer, bottles, pacifiers, formula, blankets and toys. Nothing was cheap. I had the stuff carried out to the truck. Surprisingly, Vanessa was still asleep. I drove home and only brought in the diapers, bottles and formula.

Charlie was sitting on the sofa when I walked in. He was watching the game. However, when he spotted Vanessa, his attention turned to me.

"Who is this, Bella?" he asked in a cheerful voice. I seat Vanessa's seat on the sofa beside Charlie and said, "Well, Kaylee died giving birth to Vanessa last night and it was her dying wish that I adopt her and raise her as my own," I explained to Charlie, just as Vanessa began to stir. I picked her up from her seat and began to rock her back and forth. She opened her eyes for a few seconds. Just long enough for me to get a look at her eyes. They were the same shade of brown as my own.

I took Nessa home and got her settled in bed. She was sleeping soundly when there was a knock at the door. Conufussed I walked downstairs and opened the door. It was the lawyer. She looked tired, stressed. I looked down and gasped. There were two little kids standing beside her.

One little girl was wearing a blue dress and tights. She looked around two years old. She had brown hair and shiny hazel eyes. You could tell by the look in her eyes she had been asleep not too long ago. The other little girl looked between four or five. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked extremely sad.

"I am so sorry to do this to you, especailly at this time, with this little notice. I was over viewing your cousins will when the matter of her other two daughters came up. She has willed them to you as well. If you will follow me out to the car, I will get you to sign those adoption papers as well.

I followed her out to the car and signed the papers. The youngest girl was holding on to the older girls hand.

"Bella, this is Marie and Susan. Marie is two and Susan is four," the lawyer explained. I nodded and smiled at the girls.

"Girls' this is the lady who adopted you. She will be taking care of you from now on," the lawyer explained to the girls.

Susan thought for a second, "Does that mean she is our new mommy?"

"Yes, it does," she said running her hands through her messy hair. Susan shrugged and took Marie's hand. "Let's go inside, Marie," she said pulling the little girl into the house. I smiled at the lawyer. She handed me a check.

"That should be enough to cover furniture. Do you know where they are going to sleep tonight?" she asked. I nodded.

"I bought a crib and a bassinet tonight. Marie can sleep in the crib and Susan can either sleep on the sofa or with me," I explained. That impressed the lawyer. She handed me a suitcase. "This has the girls clothes and Marie's ear drops. She has to take her ear drops every morning until Thursday," she explained before rushing away.

I went back into the house to find Marie and Susan asleep on the sofa. I picked up Marie and placed her in the crib. I went back downstairs to Susan. I picked her up and carried her to my room. She was very tiny, so I had no trouble lifting her. I put her in my bed and tucked her in. I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. I went back into my room and got in bed. Fifteen minutes later, Nessa started crying.

MORNING

I woke up early the next morning and went down the hall. The guest room had been set up wonderfully. The walls were a beautiful purple and the furniture was either light purple, light blue or pink. The toy bins were over flowing with toys.

I heard movement in my room so I dashed back in time to see Marie sitting up in the crib. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was.

"Good morning, Marie. How are you?" I asked. She yawned and stood up. She looked at me, trying to figure out who I was.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked her. She nodded and threw her arms up for me to pick her up. I picked her up and carried her downstairs.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked her. She looked at me with thoughtful eyes before saying, "candy". I smiled, "How about after breakfast?" I said in a soft voice. She nodded and pointed to the bread.

"Would you like toast and jam?" I asked. She nodded and sat down at the table. She couldn't reach the table so I ended up giving her a phone book to sit on. While she ate, Nessa woke up so I brought her down.

Marie spotted the baby and gave a squeal of delight. "Baby!" she squealed. I smiled and said, "Yes, she is you new sister. Her name is Nessa," I said.

Marie thought for a second before standing up. She took a piece of toast and tried to give it to Nessa. Nessa just sat in her seat and continued to drool. Maire tried again before I said, "no, Marie. Babies don't eat toast. They drink milk," I said putting a bottle in Nessa's mouth. She drank the milk hungrily and then fell back asleep. I smiled and helped clean Marie up. I was about to call Edward when I heard small foot prints coming downstairs.

Susan was looking at everything in the house, trying to take it all in. She saw me and said, "is this your house?"

I carefully nodded. "Why did mommy go to heaven? Who is that baby? I'm hungry," she said in one big rush.

I pured her some cereal and began to answer her questions.

"Your mommy went to Heaven because she has a special job to do but she can't do the job here, so she had to go to heaven. That special job is to watch you and your sisters' and make sure you are safe," I said, hoping that would be good enough.

"Okay, who is the baby?" she asked in a sharp tone.

I placed Nessa in her seat and said, "This is your baby sister, her name is Nessa". Susan smiled thoughtfully and said, "Can I hold her?" I nodded. "When she wakes up, you can hold her," I said. Marie played with my cell phone until Marie was finished eating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five: September (I know it's a time jump. Get ready to hate me. I am changing the time line and the pairings. It is now set during new moon and Bella ends up with Jacob)**

My alarm clock went of really early in the morning. I yawned and stepped out of bed. I took a shower and got dressed. I went into the girls' room. Nessa was sound asleep in her crib sucking on her thumb. Marie was in the other crib, clutching her bear and softly snoring.

Susan was sound asleep in her bed, a small grin on face. I began to lightly shake her awake.

"I don't want to wake up right now," she moaned in a sleepy tone. I shook her again before saying, "You start kindergarten today". Her eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed.

"Well, hurry up! We don't want to be late!" she screamed pulling me to her closet. I got her dressed and gave her some breakfast. I smiled at her and got Marie and Nessa ready. Marie and Susan had adapted to calling me mama over time.

I put Marie and Nessa in their car seats and Susan into her booster seat.

"Drive faster, Mama! We are going to miss school!" Susan cried from the back seat. I chuckled and continued driving. When I reached the school Susan was bouncing in her seat with excitement. I smiled and guided her to her classroom. Marie looked at the room and pointed to the toys. "My toys!" she asked in a loud voice. "No Marie, your toys are at home," I said quietly. Nessa looked around the room with a bored expression before falling back asleep.

A woman with blond hair and Grey eyes walked over to us. "Hello, I am Miss Gallant, I will be you teacher!" she said to Susan. Susan broke into a huge smile and said, "Bye Mommy!" I smiled and waved goodbye before taking Marie and Nessa out of the room.

"Su-su?" she asked in a sad tone. She couldn't pronounce Susan.

"Susan is at school, she is learning to read and write," I explained. As we got outside, I saw Jacob black walking with a little girl around Susan's age.

"Jacob!" I called. He saw me and immediately walked out.

"Hey, Jake, who is this little one?" I asked.

"This is Claire, she is Quil's **(I think it's Quil who imprinted on her) **imprint," he said in a hushed tone. I nodded. He looked at Marie and Nessa for and explanation. "This is Marie and Nessa. We are dropping off their sister Susan. There mom died in child birth and wanted me to adopt her children," I explained. He nodded and said, "Hey, maybe you can bring the girls to La Push, they can play together and we can hang out, like we used to," he said in a happy tone.

I felt a small blush to my cheeks before saying, "That would be fun".

"Bye Marie and Nessa," Jacob said to thew girls.

"Bye, bug boy!" said Marie. Nessa burped and grinned.

"Bye, Jacob. Have a good day at school Claire," I said in a cheerful tone.

And for the first time since Edward left, I felt happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

When I got the Marie and Nessa home they were both asleep. I carried them inside and put them both in their cribs. I heard Nessa's cries before I finished eating. I went upstairs and scooped her into my arms. She sniffled and gave me a small smile.

"Hi, mama!" Marie cried, waving her arms for me to pick her up. I scooped her up and carried both girls downstairs. I gave the girls' something to eat. Nessa drank a bottle and ate some strained peas. Marie had a grilled cheese sandwich. Once they were done eating I put them in the car and began driving towards La Push. Once I got there, I found Jacob working on the rabbit. I smile and honked my horn. He jumped, banging his head on the car.

"Hi, Jake," I said as I pulled Nessa and Marie out of their seats. My heart did a bit of a flutter when I saw him but I ignored it.

He looked at me with a look of shock, like he was seeing me for the first time. Like i was one of the seven wonders of the world. Like a person seeing the sun for the first time. He quickly snapped out of it and said, "Oh, hey Bella!"

His face was almost split in half his smile was so big.

He ran over and pulled me into the biggest hug I had ever received.

"Bella? Do you want to take the girls to meet Emily?" he said taking Marie's hand. I nodded and began to follow him.

"How is Nessa today?" he said cooing her. She sneezed and gave a small smile.

"She's good. She slept through most of the night," I said happily.

Marie ran ahead of us, picking up flowers and giving them to me and Jake. Jake kept smiling at me and cooing Nessa. About halfway to Emily's, Maire grew tired so Jake swooped her into the air causing her to squeal in delight. He carried her the rest of the way to Emily's.

Once we walked through the door, Emily greeted up with open arms. Jacob hugged Emilyh and then went with Sam outside to talk about something.

Emily sat on the sofa with Nessa in her lap. Marie sat in the middle of the floor, playing with some of Claire's toys.

Claire came here after school and played with Quil while Emily baby-sat her.

"The boy's patrols have been slowing down since they caught the red-headed vampire," Emily said pouring me a bit of coffee.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, it must have taken a while for those bags under their eyes to disappear," I said as I watched Marie tip over a stack of blocks with her hand.

"Fall down, mama! Fall down!" she squealed as she began to stack them again.

Emily began stroking Nessa's hair. Her hair went just below her ears right now. It was chocolate brown like her sister's. Her hair was already showing signs of curls.

I heard a cheer from outside. I peeked out the window in time to see Sam give Jacob a hug. They both looked thrilled about something.

Sam saw me looking out the window and smiled big before waving.

Emily saw too and said, "those boys".

"What's going on?" I asked in a hushed tone, watching Jacob. For some reason, seeing him so happy, was the highlight of my day.

Sam and Jake walked in not much longer, Jake smiled at me and said, "Well, we should go pick up Susan and Claire".

I smiled and said, "sure, but I have to get Nessa and Marie ready".

"Why don't you let them stay with Emily. They both seem to be content," Sam said nodded at Emily who nodded and said, "Yeah, I love babies. It would be an honor to watch them".

I nodded and followed Jake to his car.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you," he said in a quiet nervous tone.

"What is it, is there something wrong? It's not Victoria is it?" I said in a panicked tone.

"No, it's not Victoria, the thing is, Bella, I imprinted," he said in a rushed tone. He looked at floor and then back at me.

I felt my heart shatter as I asked the question I feared.

"Who is the lucky girl?" I asked, expecting to hear another girls name.

"Bella, I imprinted on you," he said in a cheerful tone and my heart exploded.

"R-really," I stammered as we pulled into the school parking lot. When we opened the door, Claire and Susan approached the car, both holding hands and smiling.

**Okay, since I don't want Bella to get older then Jacob, I am making it so that once a wolf imprints on you, you stop aging, accept Claire who will stop aging later when she's eighteen**. **I promise to write sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Jacob and I let Claire and Susan in the back seat of the car. They looked confused for a few seconds but just shrugged it off.

"Momma, this is Claire. She's my new best friend. We played on the swings at recess and traded lunches," Susan said happily twirling the strap on her back pack.

"That's wonderful," I said smiling at her. But she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy talking to Claire about a girl named Jessica who apparently got a raisin stuck up her nose.

It wasn't until we were halfway back to La Push that either girl paid attention to us.

"Momma, who's this?" she asked pointing to Jacob. She didn't say it in a negative way. She was just curious.

"Sweetie, this is Jacob Black. He's an old friend from when I was your age," I said smiling.

"He's so cool, he can eat so much food," Claire said stretching her hands out to show just how much food he could eat. Susan looked at Jacob and shook her head.

"He looks to skinny!" she said.

It wasn't long before the conversation curved again.

When we arrived back to Emily's, I noticed Marie was playing on the floor with a barbie and Nessa was asleep in Emily's arms. She could fall asleep anywhere. I remember her once falling asleep in the middle of a burping.

"Claire, this is my little sister, Marie," Susan said pointing to Marie. She then pointed to Nessa and said, "And this is my baby sister, Nessa".

The girls spent a couple seconds watching Nessa, as though they expected her to wake up just because the were watching.

I noticed that their whispers were slowly turning loud, so I suggested they go play outside.

Claire grabbed Susan's hand and said, "Come on, I wanna show you my tree house!" Both the girls ran out the door giggling.

Little Marie stood up and began to follow them. I scooped her into my arms and said, "Where are you going?" I asked.

She squirmed and said, "I go with Su-Su out". Little tears began to form in her eyes. I could sense a tantrum coming. And I knew just how to curb it.

"But, if you go outside, you can't get any of the fresh cookies I make," I said. Hey eyes lit up and she said, "cookies for me and cookie's for Nes". I silently laughed when I heard her try to say Nessa.

Emily walked over to us and said, "Nessa's awake".

Later on that night, after I took the girls home, I sat at the table with Susan, who was telling me about how she and Claire saw a snake for the tree house.

"It didn't come near us though. It was too busy slithering. I think it was looking for it's mommy," she said taking a bite of cookie and a sip of milk.

I was about to ask her another question when I heard a know on the door.

"Why don't you go get changed into your pajamas and I'll come up and read to you in a few minutes," I promised dashing to the door. Outside there was a man with a huge bundle of roses.

"A delivery for a Miss Bella Swan," he said in a bored tone. I smiled and said in a tone that expressed the hint of shock I was feeling, "That's me".

"Two dozen Black Forest roses," he said and then walked away. You could tell by the bored expression on his face that he couldn't care less if I was really who I said I was.

I looked at the cared and smiled. They were from Jacob.

I walked up stairs to find Marie sitting up in her crib frowning at me.

"Big girl bed," she cried. She has been saying this for a while. I realized, she was probably ready. She was potty training and sleeping in a crib meant there were accidents sometimes because she couldn't climb out in time. I had already ordered a set of bunk bed but, I never told the girls about the bunk beds. I wanted it to be a surprise. And now thank to Emily, it was all mapped out.

**Hey everyone, Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I dropped Susan off at school, the first thing she did was run in search of Claire. I had Nessa and Marie in the back seat. I took them to La Push to wait with Emily while I set up the bunk beds.

When I got to the house, the delivery truck was just coming in. I showed him where to put the boxes and paid him for the delivery. Once that was paid for I began taking apart Susan's bed. I was just opening the bunk bed box when I heard a knock at the door. I looked out the window and saw Jacob's hummer outside the door. Not wanting to leave my would, I just shouted for him to come in.

"What's going on here?" he said looking around the room.

"Well, I'm setting up bunk beds so that Susan get's a bed that fits her and Marie gets a big girl bed she can sleep in for a while," I explained to Jacob as I took the ladder out of one of the larger boxes.

"Is there anyway I can help?" Jacob said in an eager tone.

I nodded and said, "Could you take Nessa's bassinet and Susan's old bed up to the attic for me?" He nodded and began lugging Nessa's bassinet into the hall.

SPOV (Susan)

Claire and me sat in class together and did our drawing. We had both already finished our worksheets and were just waiting for the bell to ring.

"I made a cat," I said, showing Claire my picture. She smiled and said, "That's really good. Take a look at my wolf".

She did a good job drawing her wolf. It looked so good.

I was about to say this when the teacher came over and said, "Claire, Susan, you know you are suposed to be working. Why are you drawing pictures?" she asked.

Claire and I grinned at the teacher. I smiled and said, "But, we're already done".

We handed her our papers and she said in a shocked tone, "Oh, alright, carry on".

Once she was gone Claire said, "That was so funny".

Once the bell rang I followed Claire to get our rain coats.

"Are you coming over again today?" Claire asked. I shook my head.

"No, Momma's coming to get me. She says that I am going to your house tomorrow," I said putting my coat on.

I saw Momma's car pull up, with Jacob's car behind her's.

I got into the backseat beside Nessa and began to tell Momma about my day.

When we got to the house, Momma picked Nessa up and took Marie by the hand.

"Come on, Susan. We are going to your room," she said.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because, we are," Momma said in a cheerful tone. She was hiding something. But, I just didn't know what. Until we waked into my room.

There was a set of Bunk beds where me bed used to bed. They were so cool! There was a crib in the room but Nessa's bassinet was gone.

"BUNK BEDS!" I squealed Throwing my self at Momma and hugging her.

"I knew you would be happy. These beds are for you and Marie to share. Marie will get the bottom bunk. And you get the..."

"TOP BUNK!" I squealing bouncing up and down.

I just couldn't wait to go to bed.

That night when bedtime came, I brushed my teeth, let Momma brush my hair and crawled up the ladder to my now top bunk.

Momma put the safety gaurd on and kissed me goodnight. She kissed Marie goodnight. Marie was already half asleep. She wasn't usually up as late as me.

I snuggled down in my bed. Somehow, it felt different to be lying so high. It gave me an awesome feeling. And I loved it so much. Momma turned out the light and I drifted asleep thinking about my new bunk beds.

**Two chapters in one night! I am on fire! Read and review. I love to hear opinions!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Since we got the bunk beds, things have been slightly easier with Marie's potty training since we got the bunk beds.

Today, was Susan's Christmas show and tell presentation and she was telling me yesterday about how she didn't want to go. She didn't deal well with audiences and would do anything to get out of it.

she came downstairs, and she looked miserable, like she always does when she's upset.

"I don't feel very good," she said. I put my hand on her forehead but didn't feel a fever.

"Does this have anything to do with your presentation?" I asked grinning. She said, "No, my head hurts".

Unfortunately, I didn't believe her since just last night she had said at one point she would do anything to get out of show and tell, so I got her ready and took her to school.

"Mama, Nessa has make up," I heard Marie squeal after her nap. I went in the room to find poor Nessa sitting up in her crib with lipstick all over her face. I held back my laughter and told Marie that was naughty. I was in the middle of cleaning Nessa's face when the phone rang.

"Hello, Swan residence," I said happily into the phone.

"Hi, this is Miss. Lee, Susan's teacher. I think she is sick," she said in a questioning tone.

"What did she say? She was trying to get out of show and tell," I explained.

"Well, it isn't as much what she said as what she did," Miss. Lee said quietly.

"What did she do?" I asked.

She took a deep breath before saying, "She threw up during recess, all over her friend Claire".

I felt a blush of humiliation come over my cheeks. She told me she wasn't feeling well and I didn't listen.

I grabbed Marie and Nessa and threw them in the car.

I drove to the school and went into the office with Nessa in my arms and Marie at my side. Susan was sitting in a chair with tear running down her cheeks, her cheeks were red and she looked slightly pale.

I scooped her into my lap and checked her forehead. She was a little bit warm. "Mommy, I'm sorry. I am so sorry!" she cried.

I carried her out to the car and put her in the backseat. Once Marie and Nessa were in there seats, I drove home.

I put Susan to bed with a garbage can next to her bed. Marie kept going in and out to play doctor whenever Susan was awake. She never threw up again but she was tired and rundown for most of the day.

She went to bed for the night at six.

At eight o'clock in the morning, I woke up to hear Susan crying. I went into the room to find her lying on her bed squirming.

"Honey, are your going to be sick again?" I asked picking up the bucket.

"No, momma, it itches. Make it stop," she cried squirming more.

"What itches?" I asked quietly. Tears poured down her eyes as she said, "My tummy".

I lifted the blankets and her shirt to see a series of red, angry spots appearing around her stomach and chest.

"We are going to the doctor, now," I said feeling her warm forehead and running to get jackets.

I got them to the duty doctor and signed them in.

I sat in the office with Nessa in my arms and Susan was on the examination table.

"Ms Swan, I can tell you what is wrong with your daughter. No test required. It is chicken pox. Not a severe case but not one of the easier ones either," the doctor said in an amused tone.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! It's going around the schools. I have seen it three times today from other kids around your daughters age. Unfortunately, all I can recommend for her is Tylenol for the aches and calamine lotion for the itching," he said as he showed us out. I smiled at Susan and said, "It's nothing serious sweetie. I am going to buy you some ice cream".

**Wow, poor Susan. The house is about to get a bit crazy. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Momma, Can I have some ice cream?" Susan cried two days after she was told she had chicken pox. I went into the room and handed Susan a bowl of ice cream to sooth her throat.

I looked at the bottom bunk where Marie was napping. I swept her bangs out of her forehead. I went to give her a kiss but I was cut off when I saw a couple spots forming on her forehead.

Ugh, another sick kid. This was giving me a headache. Actually, my head has been aching for the past couple days.

Jake came over a few hours ago and was sitting in the living room, playing peek a boo with Nessa, who looked bored with the game.

"Marie has chicken pox," I said yawning.

"Jeez, you must be tired. Caring for Susan and now Marie". I nodded, my head was throbbing and my eyes were burning.

"Jake, I'll be fine," I said, standing up and staggering slightly. Jake looked at me with a hint of concern. "I'm just tired. I haven't slept much lately. Now that Susan is quiet and Marie and Nessa are asleep, I am going to use the opportunity to take a nap," I explained to Jake. "And, you have patrol. You don't want Sam to come drag your butt out of here again, do you?"

Jake blushed slightly and gave me a hug with his over-heated body. I felt comfy in his arms and didn't want him to let go, but I knew he had to go.

I forced myself out of his arms and said, "The sooner you go, the sooner you can come here, to me".

Once he left, I fell into a heavy, groggy sleep.

I woke up and my body felt ten times heavier. I had an itch on my back that I just couldn't reach. Marie had at some point come out to the sofa and cuddled next to me. She was sound asleep. The phone rang and I began reaching for my back. It was really itchy.

"Hello, Swan residence," I said in a sleepy tone into the phone. **I don't know if I mentioned it, but now Charlie does not live her anymore.**

"I'm sorry Bells, did I wake you?" my father's gruff voice said into the phone.

"No," I yawned. "I was taking a nap but I was just waking up. Both Susan and Marie have chicken pox, I am just waiting for spots to appear on Nessa. There is nothing I can do to stop it now, so I am not even going to waist the time," I explained.

"What do you mean Bella? Don't you want to protect her?" My dad asked.

"Yes dad. I do but the fact is, Chicken pox is most contagious up to a week before the symptoms show. And face it, both girls were playing with Nessa up until the day Susan came home from school with symptoms. Meaning, she has been exposed since before then. Meaning, she is probably in her contagious frame now," I explained in a serious tone.

"Didn't you learn that when I had chicken pox?" I said in a groggy tone. I heard a brief laugh.

"Honey, you never had chicken pox," my dad said laughing.

"Of course I did. I remember, lying on the couch, with you rubbing calamine lotion over my itchy spots when I was six! That was chicken pox," I said.

"No, that was the poison ivy you got from the beach. Remember, Jacob pushed you into the bush ing your bathing suit and you pulled him in after you," he said laughing at the memory.

"You two were scratching before you even got home," he said chuckling.

After I hung up the phone I went to the bathroom. My stomach was in knots. I focused on drinking sips of cold water until it calmed down to the point I knew I wouldn't puke, now anyway.

That was when a horrific thought crossed my mind. Headache, grogginess, heavy body and the itchy back. I went to the mirror and threw my shirt up. Sure enough, there were spots on my back. I groaned, my body getting heavier by the second. I grabbed Nessa and Marie and went into the room where Susan was sleeping. I put Nessa in her crib and laid down with Marie in her bed, and the laid down beside her. She was too tired to move and so was I.

I woke up to find Jake standing at Nessa's crib, making silly faces at her.

"Hello, sleepy head. Nessa has spots on her little belly," he said in a baby tone. I tried to focus on him, but my eye lids were too heavy, my head was swimming and my head was hurting.

"Bella? Are you feeling alright?" he said placing a hand on my forehead.

"No, I have chicken pox too," I groaned before falling back into deep sleep.

**Next chapter, will be Jake's view on taking care of four sick girls. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (JPOV)

Bella was sick. My Bella, my angel was sick. It just wasn't fair. Imprints don't age but, they can still get sick and that is bad because, I hate to see her uncomfortable. I went downstairs to make some soup for the girls. Susan was asleep, Marie was watching TV from her bed and Nessa was squirming in her crib. Bella and the girls wore matching beet red faces and they all looked sick.

I heard tiny footsteps approach me. I turned around to see a red faced Marie standing behind me.

"What's wrong, angel?" I asked her, scooping her into my arms.

"Nessa throw up," she said, snuggling into my neck. I ran upstairs to find Nessa, sitting in her crib and Marie was right, she had thrown up. She saw us and threw her arms up for me to pick her up. I grimaced and placed a towel over my chest and picked up the little baby. After I cleaned her and her crib, I brought her and Marie downstairs with me to watch TV.

"Mama!" Marie cried, trying to get upstairs.

Bella was asleep right now and I knew she needed rest. She had been dealing with the girls all week, despite the fact that she was sick and she was worn out, so I figured, I'd let her rest today.

I put on Handy Manny for Marie to watch and I brought Nessa to her swing and let it rock her back and forth, she eventually fell asleep. Susan came downstairs and sat down on the sofa. Her spots were finally clearing up a bit and so far I didn't see much indicators of scaring.

"I'm hungry, Jacob," she said in a long voice.

I went off into the kitchen and did a peanut butter sandwich for Susan and Marie. I brought it out and was greeted by Susan's frowning face. Marie went to grab her's but Susan stopped her.

I gave Susan a confused face. Why couldn't her sister have the sandwich, it's not like it would kill her.

"We're allergic to peanuts," Susan said, her red eyes big and tired looking. I went into the kitchen and got some of the canned soup I made. Susan ate hers and then curled on the sofa and went to sleep. Marie sat by Nessa and kissed her forehead. It wasn't long before Marie was asleep with Susan on the sofa.

I scooped up the girls and carried then to their beds. I kissed their foreheads and turned on their nightlights.

I went to go downstairs when halfway down I ran into Bella. She looked tired but somewhat better. She still had tons of spots but she looked healthier then she did before. She didn't look as pale as before.

"Where are the girls? I need to feed them," she said, looking as though she had forgot to do something extremely important and it was important to feed the kids, but...

"I already fed them and there's soup downstairs if you want some," I told her, she smiled.

"I would love some, Jacob," she said taking my hand and following me downstairs.

After she ate her soup, she cuddled into my arms. I just held her there for a few minutes. Then, I heard a sound coming from her. I realized she was snoring. She had fallen back asleep. I smiled and carried her back into her bed and tucked her in. I then realized I was exausted, so I cuddled next to her and went to sleep.


End file.
